Nothing to Lose
by static-harmony
Summary: I’m going to let him have me one more time, what do I have to lose? Roxas’ POV.


Title: Nothing to Lose

Summary: I'm going to let him have me one more time, what do I have to loose? Roxas' POV.

Authors Note: Inspired by Jasper and his roleplaying convo with his friend. XD Written in Roxas' POV. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah.

-

"Oh just shut up" I said while walking away at a very fast pace, "This is my choice any way"

"But don't I have a say in it at all?" Axel said while running to catch up to me.

"No, not anymore, you stopped having a say in my life when you decided to fuck someone else" I spat at him.

Axel stopped running; he didn't even know what to say to respond to that.

"I told you that I ended that" Axel said in a whisper, but knowing that I could still hear him.

"I know what you said" I said shortly.

"Then why won't you just believe me?" Axel said, starting to run to catch up again.

I didn't say anything, not knowing what else to say at this point.

I walked the short steps up to my apartment and entered, leaving the door open, and knowing full well that the fiery haired man would follow even if I didn't want him to.

I stomped through my apartment and stripped off the confining clothes in my process. My black trench coat was taken off, followed by my white undercoat. Then I quickly kicked my shoes off and proceeded to my bedroom.

I could sense Axel following along behind me, and I even knew the second that Axel removed his same black trench coat, because I could hear it hit the floor.

I was rather ashamed at my actions, despite the fact that Axel had fucked another person behind my back; I still wanted to be taken advantage of one more time by the man.

I wanted to be pounded so far into the floor that I would feel it years to come, especially because of the choice I made to leave the Organization. I feared he would never see Axel again, part of me believed it was a blessing though.

I felt Axel coming right up behind me and smell my hair, my essence.

I didn't even protest when Axel ripped the remaining clothes off my body, my black shirt and baggy pants, until I stood there in nothing but my boxers, my socks and my wrist and finger bands.

I still didn't protest when Axel skillfully stripped my boxers off me, and left me standing in the middle of my bedroom naked. And I didn't protest when Axel took all of his clothes off and shoved me onto my full size bed.

No, I wouldn't protest, because I knew that no matter what the red haired man did, he would always come crawling back into my bed, it was the chase. That was it. Then again, what did I have to lose?

So I let myself be thrown down onto my bed, and I let Axel get on top of me. I let the older man kiss my mouth and bite my neck, and when Axel began to shove his length into me, I remembered to moan ever so loudly.

Because I wouldn't stop him, even though he forgot to use lube, and even though he forgot to stretch my hole, and even though it hurt so bad I wanted to cry, I wouldn't stop him.

I wanted him to fuck me roughly, to make me scream and cry and beg for more, because that was who I as to him, just some person to fuck into oblivion and then leave. But I knew he would come back for more. So I let myself get taken advantage of, one last time. Because I knew that after this night, he would never see me again.

Either I would be dead, or worse.

I kept telling myself I didn't want this, I kept telling myself that even though he hit all the right places while fucking me from behind, that I didn't want this.

Even when he hit that special spot inside me, and stars exploded behind my eyes, I knew I didn't want this. I moaned in all the right spots, and begged at all the right moments. Because I knew that's what he wanted, not me, no not me.

When he finished, and spilled his seed inside me, he kissed my forehead, promised to be back, and fled. Like I knew he would.

I got up, and took a shower, trying to hard to will my newly found erection away. Because I was not turned on by Axel fucking me, I wasn't. I did not feeling anything for him, I couldn't, right?

I wasn't supposed to feel anything, at least that's what Xemnas told me, along with everyone else in the Organization. Because feelings don't exist within the Organization.

We are hollow, or so I'm told.

-


End file.
